


The hidden scars

by OfSaltAndArcReactors



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSaltAndArcReactors/pseuds/OfSaltAndArcReactors
Summary: a short oneshot of Tony Stark's childhood with an abusive father, abused mother and a loving butler.





	The hidden scars

A boy with black sunglasses and a charming smile is standing on the stage. On the floor next to him, there’s a small robot which is rolling around and whirring in excitement. The stage is quite small, but the audience is so big that some of the people there don't even fit in the room. Yet, the attention doesn’t scare the boy, in fact, he is enjoying it.

The boy has famous rich parents who love him unconditionally. He lives in a big mansion and has lots of maids and butlers. At least that’s what the public thinks.

The public doesn’t know about the times the boy had to hide behind his locked doors with hands over his ears that didn’t shut out the fight outside.

They don’t know about the times the boy found his mother passed out, drunk, with bruises on her face, nor do they know about his butler, who practically raised him on his own.

But most importantly, they don’t know about the scars.

The scars he gets after every beating and every hurtful word. Everytime his father chooses his precious Steve over his own son. Every slap his mother gets, every birthday he spends with only the butler by his side.

The most concerning scars, though, are the ones he makes himself. Those are the scars that cover his wrists, thighs, chest legs, but aren’t visible under the make up.

He knows he should tell, talk to someone, but he knows that nobody will believe a word he says.

Because his life is perfect.

Because he’s just a rich boy.

Because he’s him.

Because he’s Tony Stark


End file.
